


Be mine

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All-American Boy By Steve Grand, F/M, Het, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants Steve, always have, but when Peggy Carter returns and she and Steve remember what they have, Tony does what he does best. he drinks and sleep around. Until one night he runs into an old friend and things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Ripped Jeans, only drinks whiskey I find him by the fire while his girl was getting frisky, ohh I say we go this road tonight He smiles, his arms around her But his eyes are holding me, just a captive to his wonder, ohh I say we go this road tonight Now I know that that's your girl, I mean no disrespect The way that shirt hugs your chest boy, I just won't forget I'll be sitting here, drinking my whiskey I won't say goodnight unless I think ya might miss me, ohh_ **

 

Tony Stark sat in the far back of the dining hall, Pepper Pots across from him at the senators table smiling lightly at a joke that the senator of New York made, Tony Stark sat with a drink in his hand, and it was fine as long as he only had one. His eyes trailed over the bodies of the people on the dance floor, senators, the Mayor, numerous celebrities and of course the Avengers. Each were there with their partners, Clint Barton and Phil Coulson chatting it up while wrapped in each other’s arms, Natasha Romanov and Bruce Banner sitting idly by in the far corner near the door, No doubt getting ready to leave for some unexpected fun and Thor was dancing with a very attractive blonde. 

And speaking of blondes. Tony’s eyes landed on the only blonde that he wanted in the hall tonight. Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. The first Avenger. Tony’s eyes darted to the blond whenever movement happened. And with every move he grew more and more jealous. Because Steve was standing there with Peggy Carter. His ex-girlfriend from before that SHIELD had frozen three months after Steve went missing. According to the files Peggy would be needed in the future. Tony couldn’t get more information because he wasn’t clearance level ten and SHIELD had taken measures to not let him hack either. Months after the battle of New York, and Bucky Barnes, another ex of Steve’s (Tony sometimes wondered if all of this was planned just to spite him) was unfrozen and became what everyone was calling the ‘The Winter Soldier’ started wreaking havoc on the city Peggy was released. 

Steve couldn’t have been happier. He had someone from his past back, someone who understood him. It did make Tony jealous sometimes, before Peggy, even before Bucky, Steve and Tony were becoming closer and Tony was a day from asking Steve out when they got the call. The call that Peggy Carter was back. Tony merely smiled. Told his friend how happy he was for him and after that Tony began his old routine. Going out, staying out until five in the morning, bringing home a strange guy that he wouldn’t remember in the morning and working the rest of the day (unless called in) working in his lab on the latest tech. 

“How many is that?” Tony looked up from the drink he had in his hand and was staring at intently. Standing a few meters away was Steve, Peggy nowhere to be seen. 

Tony held up the glass, inspecting it. “One.’’ 

Steve took a seat next to him. Taking the glass from him. 

“You shouldn’t even have one. I thought you quit.” Steve said handing the glass to the nearest waiter. Tony groaned. He really needed that drink. 

“I did quit. One is fine, as long as it’s just that one.” Tony explained looking around for another waiter. 

“It’s never just one.” 

Tony was just about to answer that statement with a snarky reply when Peggy came over. She was wearing a dress that was a bit modern but still held that 1940’s feel. It hugged her in all the right places, and in not the right places that made Tony remember why he gave up women at fourteen. 

“Come Steve. I’m ready to go.” Peggy grabbed ahold of Steve’s arm. 

“No more drinking.” Steve warned Tony. Tony nodded and watched as the couple left out of the hall. He found another waiter and this time he had something stronger that helped him with the pain. 

****

**_Be my All-American boy tonight Where every day’s the 4th of July And it’s alright, alright And we can keep this up till the morning light And you can hold me deep in your eyes And it’s alright, alright Be my, be my My All-American boy_ **

 

Tony arrived home 6 in the morning. After seeing Steve with Peggy that night Tony needed to forget what that night. And he did. He went out, had a few more drinks and ended up in bed with Piotr Rasputin, an old friend of his from days when all of his ideas and inventions were just dreams. But something was different about this night. As Piotr was getting dressed to leave, Tony stopped him. 

“Stay.” Tony asked. He had never asked anyone to stay. 

“Ok.” Piotr smiled as he climbed back into the billionaire’s bed. Tony allowed Piotr to wrap him in his arms. If he couldn’t get Steve, he’d have to settle with what he has. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony fell asleep later that night, Piotr stayed awake, still not believing that Anthony Stark allowed him to spend the night with him, this was unusual for the iron clad superhero. From what Piotr had read about his friend, Tony would bring home someone and then they would be gone before the latest issue of Superhero Weekly hit newsstands and tablets all over the world (and those didn’t take long to get out). So instead of being a creeper and watching the man sleep, Piotr slipped out of bed quietly, not bothering with shoes or even a shirt and headed into the kitchen. It was only midnight so it was too early to cook for the man, instead he settled himself at the counter, picking up one of the many tablets that Tony kept laying around and proceeded to browse the net, that is until there was a sound that startled him and then the tap on his shoulder. 

Piotr turned around. His eyes wide and jaw dropping as he took in the sight of a shirtless Captain America. 

“Do you need to be escorted out?” Steve asked as he made his way to the counter, taking a seat next to the stunned gentleman. 

 

Piotr placed the tablet back on the counter. 

“Actually no.” Piotr spoke softly as to not to wake Tony. Steve stared at him. His eyes roaming over the man who began to blush under the gaze of the great legend. 

“No? You are a ‘guest’ of Tony’s right?” Steve was skeptical. Most of Tony’s ‘guests’ didn’t stay past eleven.

“Yes I am. But he wanted me to stay.” Piotr admitted. 

Steve sat there shocked. This was one of the rare occasions that the hero could be shocked. If you don’t count most of modern technology. 

“Tony asked you to stay? As in stay the night?” 

Piotr nodded. “Tony and I go way back. He’s a very old boyfriend of mine. I guess he wants to re-spark what we had.” 

Steve stared at Piotr, a darkness crossed his features, Piotr couldn’t figure it out and wasn’t sure if he wanted to. Steve opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off with the presence of Tony walking into the kitchen in decorative Iron Man underwear and nothing else. The glow of the arc reactor shining brightly. 

“I see you’ve met.” Tony smiled as he took a seat next to Piotr. 

 

“Mm.” Steve mumbled while looking down at his hands, refusing to make eye contact with the man or his ‘friend’.  “I should go. I want to start jogging early.” 

Steve went to get up and as he was walking by Tony grabbed his arm. 

“It’s one in the morning Cap. Don’t you usually start at five?”

Steve didn’t try to remove Tony’s hand, in fact he relished in it. 

It was a little known fact to anyone but Steve actually cared for Tony. And not as a friend. Steve’s feelings surpassed that and he would have told the superhero if Peggy Carter hadn’t been unfrozen and she wanted to continue what they had. Steve wasn’t one to break a gal’s heart. 

“I’m just going to start early.” Steve replied. Tony frowned. 

“Eight hours of running? Isn’t that a bit extreme Cap?” Tony asked. 

“My Stamina isn’t that of a normal person. I can go for hours.” 

Tony and Piotr blushed. Steve realized what he had said and blushed as well. He headed out of the kitchen towards his room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve Rogers: 

 

Steve didn’t mean for the words to come out the way that they did. He knew that Tony’s mind would go to gutter and perhaps maybe that made Steve smirk to himself a bit. At least he knew that Tony was the bit interested in him. But what made that smile turn to a frown so suddenly was the fact that Tony seemed to be taking a different approach to his relationships now. Usually Steve would be up at midnight, waiting for the girls or guys (a scowl usually accompanied the gentleman smile that he wore) to come down and he would happily escort them out, knowing that he would never see them again. That’s why he was up. He knew after the party, after Tony saw him with Peggy, he could basically taste the jealousy and anger that was coming from Tony. 

What he was not expecting was the guy to be already down there. He played it cool, asking if the guy needed help to find the exit, but what struck the cord was when he simply answered that Tony had asked him to stay. Tony never asked anyone to stay, no one. He wasn’t that kind of guy. 

So Steve needed to clear his mind. He would go for a run, a run that he started at five and ended at eight, usually. Today he needed a longer run. 

 

By the time he got back to the Tower Piotr was gone and Tony was once again in his lab working away at some invention. Steve showered and threw on a pair of sweats, no shirt and headed down to the lab to see Tony and maybe convince Tony to spend the day with him and not (he hoped so much) spend time with Piotr. 

Steve waited until Jarvis opened the door to the lab. The sight that befell him was almost too much for Steve. At one of the many tables stood Tony, No shirt on, ear buds in his ear, his robots moving around and helping him with his work. It was the sight that always made Steve the happiest. He slowly crept up behind the man, making sure not to alert him. Even with the music on Tony still managed to hear even the slightest of noises. 

“I can hear you Steve.” Tony said without turning around. Steve stopped in his tracks. Tony never ceased to amaze him. Tony took the buds out of his ear, placed them on the table and turned to face Steve, a small befalling his face. 

“You could always hear me can’t you?” Steve asked. Tony continued to smile. 

“Not sneaky enough Cap. So what can I do for you?” 

Steve moved closer to Tony, cool and collected on the outside but inside he was screaming. 

“I was wondering, since we have the day off if maybe you wanted to do something with me?” Steve made sure to keep his voice even. As to not give away any sudden nervousness. 

“I would love to cap, but I have something planned with Piotr in...” Tony looked at his watch. “Fifteen minutes.” 

Tony walked past him and patted him on the shoulder. “Raincheck?” 

Steve nodded. “Sure.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Tony didn’t understand why Steve was acting the way he was acting. Before Steve wouldn’t have wanted to spend time with him outside of work so the suddenness to hang was peculiar to Tony. And as much as he wanted to be in the sudden comfort of the spangled hero, he wasn’t going to do that to himself. Steve had Peggy and now Tony had Piotr. 

“Sir. Mr. Rasputin is on the line. Would you like to speak with him?” Jarvis’s animatronic voice came in through the speakers in his room. Tony was putting on the last of his outfit, which consisted of sweatpants and a white T. Piotr was taking Tony on a full day of stress releasing activities. Not Tony’s idea of a date, actually it was more of Steve’s kind of activities and he would have invited the Cap, if Peggy was not in the picture. 

“Yes Jarvis, please put him through.” 

“Tony.” Piotr’s voice came through. He sounded out of breath and that had Tony worried. The two of them had gone six rounds of thirty minutes of sex and the young man didn’t lose his breath or stamina. 

“Is everything ok?” Tony asked. He immediately began hacking through to Piotr’s phone incase anything was actually wrong, he could send help. 

“Everything’s fine. Look, I’m going to be about fifteen minutes late. Something came up. Please forgive me. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

The line went dead. Tony wasn’t convinced that everything was fine but he also didn’t want to push Piotr away with his over protectiveness. So Tony headed back into the kitchen. Steve was in there cooking breakfast. 

“Smells good.” Tony said as he took a seat at the counter, his eyes watching Steve as he moved around the kitchen, slowly and gracefully preparing food. 

“Don’t you have a date to get to?” Steve asked Tony as he laid out the food spread on the table. 

“He’s running late.” Tony mumbled. But Steve caught on anyway. 

“I’m sorry Tony.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone but Tony didn’t catch on. Steve turned away from the man and smiled to himself. 

_“Not really that sorry.”_ Steve smiled to himself. 

“It’s fine. Wouldn’t be the first time I was stood up.” 

Steve placed a cup of coffee on the table and took a seat next to Tony. 

“He didn’t stand you up Tony. No one in their right mind would stand you up.” 

Steve placed his hand on Tony’s. The warmth that Tony felt couldn’t be explained and the butterflies that Steve felt were that of a school girl crush. 

“You don’t have to say that Cap. I know my reputation.” Tony said gloomily. And Steve’s heart hurt. He didn’t like for Tony to be down on himself. When he put himself down because of his past when he was now a completely different person. Ever since the battle of New York Tony changed and for the better, Steve saw it, the other avengers saw, hell, the world saw it. If only Tony would see it. 

Steve was a rational guy, head strong, always thought before engaging in anything that he did. But at this moment he couldn’t. He didn’t. Steve pulled Tony closer to him until there was no space that separated them. He looked into Tony’s eyes, dark brown eyes met crystal blue. 

The kiss that happened forced Tony to jerk back. He wasn’t expecting it, Steve didn’t expect it either. 

“What the hell cap?” Tony asked pressing two fingers to his lips, not sure if what just occurred actually happened. 

“I kissed you Tony.” Steve said in a monotone voice. He wasn’t sure either. 

“I get that Cap. But why? Why did you kiss me?” 

“I don’t know Tony. I honestly don’t.” 

“Sir. Mr. Rasputin is in the lobby. Shall I let him in?” Jarvis came through. 

“No Jay. I’ll meet him down there. Thanks Jay.” 

Tony got up, not looking at Steve. This is what he wanted. He’s been saying that for months now. But did he want it like this? Steve being with Peggy and him with Piotr? 

_Of all the girls and boys to look my way Ain't nobody ever hit me this way So won't you come back with me And lay with me a while_

_I'm gonna wrestle you out of them clothes, Leave that beautiful body exposed, And you can have my heart and my soul and my body... Just be mine Be my All-American boy tonight Baby you light my fire Its gonna be alright, alright! Be my All-American boy tonight Where every day’s the 4th of July And it’s alright, alright And we can keep this up till the morning light And you can hold me deep in your eyes And it’s alright, alright Be my, be my... Just, be my, be my... My All-American boy_

 

Steve sat there for a few moments, even after Tony left out the room. He had the courage to do it, he kissed Tony, but he didn’t get the reaction that he was expecting. What he was expecting was for Tony to pull him close and they would kiss again, tell each other how much they love each other and then he would break up with Peggy and Tony would leave Piotr. But it didn’t happen that way, and now Tony would probably never talk to him again. 

 

“Mr. Rogers. Ms. Carter is on the line. Do you want to take her call?” The AI asked.

 

“No Jarvis. Tell her I’m not here.” 

 

‘Yes sir.” 

 

Steve gathered up the forgotten food and wrapped it up. He could take it to some people that could use it. 

 

“I really screwed this up.” Steve said to himself. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Stark: 

After the date with Piotr Tony returned to Stark tower completely exhausted to the point that the only thing he could do was walk into his bedroom, kick off his shoes and fall onto the bed. He’s never been this tired before and it drained him. 

Tony closed his eyes and rested. It wasn’t long until he was passed out. 

**_And it's alright, alright And we can keep this up 'til the morning light And you can hold me deep in your eyes It's alright, alright: So be my, be my My All-American boy_ **

The sound of knocking woke up Tony. Cursing whoever was on the other side he got up and answered the door. Steve was waiting on the other side in nothing but his bottom pajamas. His hair was slicked back with sweat. 

“Cap? What are you doing here? I mean, why are you at my door.” Tony asked. 

“I thought that maybe I could do this that I could watch you go away with him. be with him instead of me but I realized that I can’t.”

 Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s, pushing the other man towards the bed and locking the door behind him. 

“I want you Tony. So bad you have no idea.” Steve gasped out. He pushed Tony onto the bed, straddling the genius’s hips. Tony’s mind was fuzzy, he had no idea what was going on. 

“Steve. I don’t think this is a good idea.” Tony said softly as he tried to push the super soldier off of him. 

“But why Tony? We both want this. I know you do.” Steve reached down and gripped Tony’s girth. Sure enough Tony was reacting to the situation. 

“Steve. Look.” Tony pushed at Steve’s chest but to no avail. “You’re with Peggy, I’m with Piotr.” 

Steve growled at the mention of Piotr’s name. “Don’t mention him.” 

Steve bent down and claimed Tony’s lips once again. 

“I don’t love Peggy, I thought I did but all that change, all the time away from her I realized that what I see in her now is nothing more than friendship. You’re the one that I want Tony.” 

Tony looked up at Steve through lidded eyes. Something in him was screaming at him that this was all wrong, that this wasn’t the Steve he knew. The Steve he knew wasn’t this assert when he wanted something. 

“Tony? Say something.” Steve’s voice distorted, soon his body changed and he was face to face with Piotr. 

“Why were you calling Steve?” Piotr asked. Tony’s eyes snapped open to see Piotr standing over his bed, he was holding Tony’s wallet. 

Tony sat up in bed. “Oh, I…I just had a bad dream. What are you doing here?” 

Piotr held up the wallet. “I found this in my car. You forgot it. I thought I’d bring it back to you. I didn’t know you were sleeping so I was going to leave it on your table. Are you sure you’re ok?” 

“Yeah.” 

Piotr turned to leave. “Piotr, can you stay? 

 

>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>> 

Steve had heard his name being called. He rushed to Tony’s room only to see Piotr already entering it. So he stood outside the door, he wanted to make sure that Tony was ok. 

He could hear everything that they were saying, he heard that Piotr was saying. Asking Tony why he called out Steve’s name. Asking if he was ok. Steve wanted to be the one to say that. He wanted to be the one to hold Tony close and make everything better. He wanted to be the one. 

His heart was nearly ripped out when he heard Tony ask Piotr to stay. He wanted the man to stay the night with him. 

Steve turned from the door. Heading into the kitchen he found Tony’s whisky stash. It wouldn’t do much to him but he could at least revel in it. 

****

**_The way that shirt hugs your chest boy, I just won't forget I'll be sittin' here, drinking my whiskey I won't say goodnight unless I think ya might miss me, oh_ **

****

“Sir. Mr. Rogers would like to speak with you.” The AI’s voice wavered through the speakers in Tony’s room. It was nearing eight in the morning. Piotr had left long before then and Tony was just now getting to sleep. 

“Tell him I’m coming Jarvis.” 

Tony rolled out of bed. Not bothering to change out of the clothes he fell asleep in. He walked into the kitchen where Steve was just pouring a cup of coffee for Tony.  Tony took a seat opposite of Steve. Last night’s dream still playing fresh in his mind. Steve handed Tony the cup. 

“Jarvis told me you wanted to speak with me?” Tony said as he took a sip of the warm liquid. Steve nodded. 

“It’s about Piotr.” 

Tony started at Steve. 

“What about him?” 

“I don’t think he should come around anymore.” 

“And why is that?” 

Steve shifted his weight on the chair. 

“He’s distracting you Tony. I don’t want to come off rude but yesterday you were tired. Do you realize you missed a call from Fury?” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“You were so tired, I didn’t want to wake you. It wasn’t that much, Clint and I managed to handle it. But that’s not the point. The point is that what if something comes that requires Iron Man and you’re too tired? We could risk the world. So I think for the time being you and he should take a break.” 

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Steve was telling him to stay away from the only person that kept him from going over the edge. The only person that distracted him from Steve. 

“I’m sorry Steve, but I can’t do that.” 

Tony picked up the coffee mug and left out the kitchen. Not another word spoken to Steve. 

**_Be my All-American boy tonight Where everyday's the 4th of July And its alright, alright And we can keep this up till the morning light And you can hold me deep in your eyes And its alright, alright Be my, be my My All-American boy_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Tony walked around on eggshells over the next few hours whenever Steve was around. He refused to not see Piotr just because Steve views him as a potential threat to the world. Just to spite Steve though Tony invited Piotr to spend the weekend with him, much to Steve telling him what a horrible idea it was. Piotr was a civilian and he would be in constant danger. Tony would only tell him that he could handle it. 

Steve was not a happy camper. The first five minutes that Piotr was there Tony rarely went to his lab and would spend the entire time on the couch making out with Piotr. When Steve walked in on them on the couch he accidently punched a hole in the wall. The second time he did it, the buttons on the elevator broke. 

“What’s your problem Steve?” 

Piotr had come into the kitchen while Steve was fixing dinner for himself, Tony and Piotr. Tony had finally gone down to the lab after a call from Pepper telling him new tech was needed. He hopped off Piotr’s lap and rushed towards the lab. 

“What do you mean?” Steve walked to the sink to wash off the basil that he was going to use in the spaghetti. He never once met Piotr’s knowing gaze. 

“I mean why are you acting like this towards Tony? He told me that you told him he shouldn’t see me anymore.” 

“That’s right. You’re a liability. You distract him. He needs to be focused.” 

Steve tossed the basil into the pasta sauce and began stirring. “If that’s all you have to say can you please leave while I finish?” 

Piotr wasn’t taking that for an answer. “He also told me that you kissed him. Is that true?” 

Steve froze. He didn’t want anyone to know. Well of course they knew and Jarvis but he didn’t want Piotr to know. The man was obviously in love with Tony. Steve could handle himself. 

“So what if I did? What’s it to you?” 

“What’s it to me is that Tony is _my_ boyfriend not yours. You have a girlfriend. An ice one at that. Stay away from Tony. I mean it.” 

“And what if I don’t? What are you going to do?” Steve was feeling different, the way he always felt when it came to Tony. When it came to Tony he felt like he should protect the man and stop anyone that posed a threat. He became a different person. “If you hurt me Tony would never forgive you.” 

Steve’s smirk was blinding as he looked at Piotr. He backed up, not sure of what he saw on the super soldier’s face. 

“Just stay away from him Steve.” 

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Everyone was quiet, Tony didn’t bother to look at either man in the room, Steve stayed focused on Tony and Piotr looked at Steve. 

“Tony. I was wondering if you wanted to go away next weekend. Maybe take a mini vacation?” Piotr asked. Steve dropped his fork and stared at Piotr, mouth agape. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked. There have been many times that he’s asked people to leave with him, never the other way around. 

Piotr smiled. “Of course. It would be good for you, for us. Get away from the city for a while. Enjoy each other’s company.” 

“That actually sounds pretty good. But where to go?” 

That was it. Steve wasn’t going to allow this to happen. 

“Tony that’s not a very good idea. If the city needs…” 

“If the city needs me then they can call. My suit is faster than any plane.” 

 

**_Now hold there, just a moment I want to take this in now we don't need no photo of it, no We should go this road tonight Now I know that that's your girl, and I don't give a damn She's been cusin and cryin, she don't know what she has So I'll be, sittin here, tryin hold down my whiskey, You tell your girl good night cause somebody'd like to kiss me, ohh_ **

****

****

Tony and Piotr had decided on Cabo in San Lucas. Tony had Pepper ready a plane for next week and got everything that needed to be done, done so he wouldn’t have to worry. The rest of the week Tony had Piotr over to discuss plans. That infuriated Steve to the point he couldn’t take it. He needed to get this out of his system. Tuesday evening Steve found himself at Peggy’s apartment. The dark haired woman had just gotten out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel when Steve knocked on the door. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here Cap. What can I do for you?” 

Steve flinched at the nickname. It didn’t sound right when other people called him that. He only liked when it was Tony. But he didn’t let her know that. 

“I don’t think that we should each other anymore.” 

Steve didn’t meet Peggy’s gaze. He could feel what was going on with the woman. 

“What? Why Steve? I thought that…” 

“It’s not you, it’s me Peggy. There’s someone else that I like and stringing you along like this isn’t good.” 

Peggy didn’t move, Steve did. He patted her shoulder and left. He didn’t even ask if they could be just friends, because he knew inside that he couldn’t be. 

****

**_If you could see That I'm the one Who understands you, Been here all along. So, why can't you see— You belong with me? Standing by and waiting at your backdoor. All this time how could you not know, baby? You belong with me, You belong with me._ **

 

Steve watched as Tony packed his final bag for the trip. The two hadn’t talked in a while and to be honest he missed it. 

“I’ll be back either Monday or Tuesday.” Tony explained as he picked up the bag and handed it to Piotr who was standing by the door. 

“I think I can handle things Tony.” Steve gave him a sort of sad smile. 

“Just remember not to touch any of the tech that I haven’t shown you how to use yet.” 

Tony gave Steve one last look before heading out the door with Piotr. 


	7. Chapter 7

Steve lied, completely lied. He couldn’t handle things while Tony was out. As soon as the genius left Steve the attempted use the coffee maker, not realizing that Tony had replaced the one that Steve had just gotten used to. This updated one was more complex than the other one and it resulted in Steve annihilating the kitchen. Jarvis bid to help the first avenger with whatever he needed but Steve saw this as his chance to force Tony home sooner.

By the third day Steve decided to call Tony on his trip.

“I thought I told you not to touch anything that you didn’t know how to use.” Tony’s voice said on the other line.   
“If you wouldn’t have upgraded everything in the tower then I wouldn’t have needed to call you. Look can you just tell me what to do?” Steve asked. He tried to play it off. If he only asked Tony to help then he would want to come home. He didn’t trust him.

“No Cap. I’ll be there soon. Just don’t touch anything else.”

“No Tony. I can’t ask you to do that. Just explain to me everything and if I need help I can call Bruce or someone to help me.”

There was silence on the other line. Tony was thinking. “No. I’ll be there. I want to help you.”

                                                                                                *****************************88

 

Tony actually didn’t want to cut his trip short. He and Piotr were enjoying themselves and he was happy as he has been in a long time. But he didn’t want Cap hurting himself (even though it was impossible) but he also didn’t want Bruce over. It was no secret that Bruce had shown a bit of interest in the Cap and that made Tony angry. So when Steve mentioned bringing Bruce over to help him with whatever he needed that’s when he decided to come back.

“Sorry Piotr. I really am.” Tony apologized again as they boarded the plane. The other man wasn’t too happy to be told that he had to leave Cabo because Steve needed help.

He grunted, refusing to look Tony in the eyes.

                                                                                                                **********************

 

“So this is voice activated. You just say what you want and the machine will make it. Got it?” Tony had replaced the coffee maker that Steve destroyed, this one could be turned on or off with his voice. It would even make him his own coffee by simply saying ‘Coffee.”

“You could have told me all of this over the phone Tony. I would have understood.”

Steve took a seat at the kitchen table. Tony remained standing.

“Yeah. But in case it happened again. So I thought I’d show you.”

“Piotr mustn’t be too happy about that.”

Steve tried to hide the smile he was wearing by putting on a sad face.

“He’s a bit angry at me. Hasn’t returned my calls.”

“Don’t worry about that Tony. You deserve better anyway.”

“Steve…”

Steve held up his hands. “Just saying. There are so many more guys out there. Better guys for you and you settle for him? What can he offer you Tony?”

“What can he offer me? He’s a great guy Steve. Very nice. He treats me right.”

“If he does then why hasn’t he called you? This was one little incident. I can’t count the times that he’s left you and you pick up right with him. And then he keeps you out late. I’ve never seen you so tired before.”

“He doesn’t keep me out late. And how do you know about the many times that he stood me up?”

“Jarvis. I asked him and he told me.”

Tony scoffed. “I can’t believe this.”

Steve stood up. He walked back towards Tony.

****_“ It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain  
  
_

****_As if a good thing ever could make up for all the pain  
  
_

****_There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again  
  
_

****_Just a sweet pain of watching your back as you walk  
  
_

****_As I'm watching you walk away”_   
  
  


“I love you Tony.” Steve whispered.

Tony took a step back. “Don’t Steve. Please don’t.”

“I know you think that I didn’t know. That I never noticed. I knew how you felt about, how you still feel. I was scared. But I broke up with Peggy. And I…Seeing you with Piotr does things to me Tony. It hurts to see you with him. When you kiss him, hold him, sleep with him. It hurts me. I want that to be me. The person that you come to at night.”

Steve grabbed Tony by the waist, pulling him close. They were inches from each other.

 

**_And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said_ **

**_It's a cruel thing, you'll never know all the ways I tried  
It's a hard thing faking a smile when I feel like I'm falling apart inside_ **

**_And now you're gone, there's like an echo in my head  
And I remember every word you said_ **

**_That you never were and you never will be mine  
No, you never were and you never will be mine_ **

****_For the first time, there is no mercy in your eyes  
And the cold winds hitting my face, and you're gone  
And you're walking away_

****

Steve pressed his lips to Tony’s neck. “I want you Tony.” Another kiss to his cheek. “Please say you want me too.” The final kiss was to his lips. Tony didn’t pull away. Even if he wanted too he couldn’t, wouldn’t. Tony’s hands wrapped themselves around Steve’s waist. Holding them tightly together.

****

**_And I am helpless sometimes, wishing's just no good  
'Cause you don't see me like I wish you would_ **

**_'Cause you never were and you never will be mine  
No, you never were and you never will be mine_ **

****_There's a moment to seize every time that we meet  
But you always keep passing me by  
But you never were and you never will be mine_

****_I saw you at the station_  
You had your arm around, what's her name  
She had on that scarf I gave you  
And you got down to tie her laces

 **** _  
_  
The kiss lasted a few more seconds. Neither man pulling away once the lips parted.

“Piotr.” Tony gasped.

“I’m not asking you to leave him. The choice is yours.”

                                                                                                **********************

 

The final blow from Piotr ended the battle. They were tough this time around.

“Nice work Piotr. You really seem to be into it.”

Piotr turned from where he dropped the unconscious body of the villain.

“Don’t start Bobby. I had a rough week.”

“Look, all I’m saying is keep this up. The X-men aren’t training us for nothing. If they see what we can really do they might ask us to join them.”

Piotr scoffed. He knew why he was on edge. Steve Rogers. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an interlude.

 

 

A short little interlude until I come up with another chapter.

 

 

Minutes after the kiss happened Steve couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He pulled Tony into the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed and straddling his hips. Steve pressed their lips together, rubbing his hands down Tony’s chest until he reached his pants. Tony stopped him.

“As much as I love sex I don’t want to rush into anything just yet. Maybe we can talk?” Tony asked. Steve nodded and rolled off the genius. He pulled Tony into his arms.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Why now? Why did you just decide to tell me how you felt?”

Steve huffed. “I don’t know. I guess I felt obligated to Peggy. I promised her a date before I got trapped in the ice and when she was unfrozen I felt it to be my duty to take her up on that date. It sort of went from there. And then when I saw you with Piotr I grew jealous. I couldn’t handle it. I ended things with Peggy.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. No one had ever ended a relationship with someone before for him. He felt honored.

“I love you Steve.” 


	9. Chapter 9

For the past week Tony has been going over in his mind on how he was going to approach Piotr. He didn’t want to come right out and say it that he was now in a relationship with Steve. He cared on some level for Piotr still and didn’t want to hurt the guy’s feelings.

“Just break up with him over the phone.” Steve suggested and Tony scoffed.

“The great American, the person who still does things old school is suggesting I do something so impersonal?”

“It’s reason. I don’t trust the guy and you don’t want me there when you do it. It’s safer this way.”

“It’s so detached to do it like that and he deserves better. I’ll go over there today and talk with him. Everything will be fine.”

Tony planted a kiss on Steve’s lips.

                                                                                                                *********************

 

Tony knocked on the door of Piotr’s apartment. He took a deep breath before the man opened the door. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Sweat dripping of his body.

“Tony? I thought we were going to meet later on tonight?” Piotr said opening the door more so that Tony could come in.

“Yeah. We were but there’s something I need to tell you.” Tony took a seat on the couch. Piotr sat next to him.

“But wait before you do.” Piotr got up and headed into the bedroom. Tony sighed. He was going to make this a lot harder than it was supposed to be. Piotr came back seconds later holding a small box. Tony thought the worst.

“As much as I…I can’t.” Tony stated before Piotr could say anything more.

“Wait a minute, Tony no.” Piotr smiled. He opened the box and inside was a bracelet with Tony’s initials, lined in his iron man colors.

“It’s beautiful Piotr but I can’t take this.”

“Why not?”

“Look, the reason I came here was because I…”

“I love you Tony.”

Tony stopped what he was about to say. How could he break up with him after hearing that?

“Piotr. Don’t say that. Don’t say things that you don’t mean.”

Piotr grabbed Tony’s hands. “But I do love you. I always have. And after we broke up the first time I didn’t think that we would get back together. But this was our second chance and I want us to be together. Eventually I will want to marry you.”

“Don’t please I ca…”

Piotr placed his lips to Tony’s. Silencing him. Tony didn’t pull away.

                                                                                                                ************************

 

When Tony came back that night Steve was waiting up for him. As soon as the door opened Steve wrapped Tony in his arms.

“So? How did he take it?”

“I didn’t tell him.” 

Tony unwrapped himself from Steve’s arms and headed to the mini bar that they kept in the living room. Even though he promised that he would stop drinking this occasion caused for one.

“And why not? I thought you said…”

“I know what I said. But things changed between us while I was there.”

“You didn’t sleep with him did you?”

Tony shook his head. “No. but he confessed that he was in love with me. And I couldn’t tell him the reason that I was there. Not after that.”

Steve huffed. “I love you. I want to be with you. But we can’t as long as you’re with him. You have to do something and now.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You didn’t see what I saw. He talked about getting married one day. He truly loves me. So how can you expect me to just break his heart like that?”

“I don’t expect you too. But you say you love me and loving someone means doing whatever it takes to make them happy.”

“I love you, you love me, and Piotr loves me as well. What the hell am I supposed to do? “

“Break up with you. It’s obvious you don’t love him.”

Tony looked away. He never said that he didn’t love him. A part of him did love Piotr but he wasn’t going to Steve that.

“Just give me some time okay? I will break up with him.”

 

                                                                                ************************

 

Turns out time was not on his side. Steve kept distressing him about it and Tony never assumed the good cap could be like this.

“All I’m saying is that it’s been two weeks. Do you think I like seeing the guy come over and take you out on dates? It takes everything in me not to say anything about it. I can’t keep doing this. Either you tell him or I will.”

“You promised to give me time. So do it.”

“Yeah, that was before I started thinking that maybe you don’t want to break up with him.”

“Don’t say that. I do want to but you don’t realize how hard it is. To break up with someone that loves you.”

                                                                                ***********************

 

“I don’t have the time to train them.” Piotr said. He was sitting in the office of Dr. Charles Xavier.

“I understand that. But it’s only the one. Rogue. I was told that she and you were close. This new ability she has developed is similar to yours. The only difference is that once she hardens she can’t turn back unless she’s been attacked. Maybe you can help her out.”

Piotr sighed. How would he explain to Tony about Rogue and if she suddenly changes in front of him?

“Fine. I’ll do it.”

                                                                                                                ************************

 

“Hello Steve.” Piotr answered once Steve opened the door to the stark tower. Steve scowled at the boy but not before saying a sweet hello to the woman standing next to him.

“Hello. I am Captain Steve Rogers.” Steve held out his hand.

“I’m Rogue.” She responded.

“Rogue. What a unique name. How do you know Piotr?”

Rogue’s eyes met Piotr’s the same time that Steve’s attention caught his.

“She’s my sister.” Piotr responded. His voice wavered as he spoke.

Not truly believing it, Steve nodded anyway. Another secret that he was hiding. The more that Steve discovered the easier it would be for Tony to break up with him.

 

 

There was something about Rogue that Steve couldn’t put his finger on. Besides her not looking a thing like Piotr she seemed to be distant to everyone. Whenever someone wanted to shake her hand she would simply avoid it.

“So tell me about yourself.” Steve asked. Rogue and Steve were left alone while Tony had taken Piotr down to the lab to go over some schematics that Steve had no clue what they were.

“What do you want to know?” Rogue asked.

“Well, how come Piotr never mentioned you before?”

Rogue shrugged her shoulders. “He’s never mentioned that he has a boyfriend or that his boyfriend is Tony Stark. So I guess that it’s secrets that we keep.”

 

                                                                                *********************

“He’s lying to you.”  Steve said.

“What?”

“I think that Piotr is lying to you. Rogue isn’t his sister.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Steve. Stop it okay.”

                                                                                ******************

 

“Jarvis. What can you tell me about Rogue?”

 “Sir. I have gone through the records like you asked and the only information I can find on her is sealed, even from me. They are under strict confidentiality.”

“By who? SHIELD?”

“No sir. A professor Charles Xavier.” 

“Who is this Professor Charles Xavier?”

 


End file.
